The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to frame structure signaling for MulteFire.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may each be referred to as a user equipment (UE).
In some systems, including those using unlicensed bands of radio frequency spectrum, a UE's ability to access the wireless medium may depend on use by other devices or overlapping systems. Unlike systems that rely on licensed bands of radio frequency spectrum, precise scheduling may be difficult. Likewise, timing for previously scheduled or otherwise planned transmission may be subject to unexpected or undetectable delays.